Cullen's War
by Angelique Lebrun
Summary: Edward viaja e Bella fica sob os cuidados de Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice. Mas Emmett pega pesado numa brincadeira, e agora a guerra está declarada! BellaXEmmett
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A:** É o início de outra saga...._

_Eu ri milhares quando imaginei essa fic, porque o Emmett é O cara. Eu e ele passamos horas juntos, e é claro que da junção do seu cérebro de ervilha atrofiada com o meu cheio de idéias nada apropriadas saiu isso..._

_Eu espero que vcs gostem...EiTa...eu tive outra idéia pra fic com o Emmett!!_

_Eu to falando que o meu cérebro está superativo...surgem idéias do nada._

_Bom, essa fic é uma Coleção de Shots, e embora os capítulos tenham ligação entre si, **eles não estão em sequência**._

_Enjoy it!!_

* * *

**Pisando em Ovos**

Charlie havia ido para Boston em um treinamento para policiais que duraria duas semanas, eu estava de férias, e Alice o havia convencido a me deixar ficar na casa dos Cullen com ela.

Tudo ótimo, certo?

Errado.

Muito, muito errado. Porque logo quando cheguei na casa com Alice, Edward me avisou que teria que viajar com Esme e Carlisle, em alguma emergência vampiresca sobre a qual ele não me contou nada (e, aparentemente, proibiu aos outros de me contarem também).

Então eu estava dormindo na cama do meu super-namorado vampiro - sem o meu namorado.

É, eu estava de mau-humor.

Porque?

Simples: Eu estava sob os cuidados de Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett. MEU DEUS, EMMETT!!

Eu tinha babás como uma criança de dois anos, que não sabe sequer amarrar os cadarços.

Eu bufei e me sentei na cama, me levantando de uma vez como sempre fazia. Obviamente, essa era a coisa errada a se fazer, uma vez que eu caí dolorosamente no chão, o cheiro de ovo me deixando enojada. Quando olhei ao meu redor, todo o chão em torno da cama do Edward estava coberto por ovos, e assim que pisei no chão, os ovos se quebraram fazendo com que eu escorregasse e batesse a cabeça e as costas de uma maneira bem dolorosa. Além do fato que eu estava cheirando a ovo.

Engraçado.

Muito engraçado.

Nem preciso perguntar quem foi o gênio com cérebro de ervilha que inventou isso. Emmett me paga. Pelo menos, vai me pagar quando eu tiver uma idéia realmente perversa e que o machuque de verdade.

Eu ouvi Alice me chamando atrás da porta e a mandei entrar, me sentando ao mesmo tempo.

- "Oh, meu Deus, Bella, quem...?" Ela começou

-"Emmett" – Nós duas dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Alice me ajudou a levantar e a ir até o banheiro sem cair novamente, me garantindo que ia limpar o ovo do carpete antes que eu saísse do banho, nem que ela tivesse que fazer o Emmett esfregar tudo com a língua até que o cheiro saísse.

É por isso que eu amo a Alice e seu rosto de fada.

Eu demorei mais de duas horas no banho e tinha consciência disso tanto quanto do imenso galo na minha cabeça e a mancha roxo-esverdeada que estava surgindo no meu cócci. Mas o cheiro de ovo era insuportável, e eu tive que lavar meu cabelo umas cinco vezes com meu xampoo de morango favorito para pelo menos aplacar um pouco o cheiro. Meu xampoo também estava com um cheiro esquisito, mas eu acho que era porque o cheiro dos ovos havia queimado minhas papilas olfativas. Eu penteei o cabelo ainda no chuveiro, com medo de ter que me olhar no espelho mais tarde.

Quando eu finalmente saí do chuveiro, parecendo um daqueles cachorros todo enrugados, Alice já tinha deixado o quarto de Edward brilhando e cheirando a camomila, além de um vestido carmim sobre a cama, provavelmente para mim.

Eu me vesti e passei bastante perfume, esperando que isso melhorasse o meu cheiro e desci para tomar café com os demais vampiros da casa – inclusive o que quase me matou hoje de manhã.

Eu sou uma pessoa _naturalmente_ desastrada, o que piora consideravelmente quando alguém fica me olhando. Imagine então, a quantidade de coisas que eu derrubei e de tropeços que eu levei quando eu desci a escada dos Cullen e quatro vampiros mudos (SIM, Emmett estava lá, não é bizarro)ficaram me seguindo com os olhos, eventualmente trocando olhares esquisitos entre si. Tudo bem que eu encarava furiosamente o Emmett enquanto ele ria da minha cara, mas devia haver algo muito errado, como eu ter posto o vestido do lado avesso ou coisa assim.

- "Que foi?" Eu parei no meio da sala, encarando os vampiros que me encaravam de volta.

-"Ahn..." Rosalie

-"É..." Emmett, sempre monossilábico.

-"UH..."Jasper, provavelmente testando o ar ao meu redor ou coisa assim.

-"Bella..."Alice começou – "Porque você não pediu a minha ajuda? Ou a minha opinião?"

-"Ah, eu achei que você tinha deixado o vestido lá pra mim e..."

-"Eu deixei o vestido para você!" Só o Emmett gargalhava agora, parecendo aquelas hienas retardadas do filme Rei Leão. Rosalie e Jasper tentavam segurar o riso, mas estavam com uma expressão tipo Hakuna Matata!

-"Então o que?" Eu perguntei, já perdendo a paciência. Jasper e Rosalie passaram a encarar a mesma parede (eles estava me irritando com toda essa sincronização). Alice tinha uma cara de pesar, como se alguém tivesse morrido ou rasgado um vestido Ralph Loren na sua frente. Emmett ainda parecia um hiena fanha – ele ia ver quando eu tivesse super-poderes de super-vampira recém-nascida. Ou um pouco mais de equilíbrio. Ele tava muito ferrado.

- "Vem, Bella" Alice me pegou pela mão e me levou até um espelho na sala. Eles estavam levando a sério essa coisa de babás. Quando eu olhei para mim mesma, o choque e o horror foram tão fortes que meu coração parou por uns dois ou três segundos. Todos correram para me acudir, enquanto Alice me chacoalhava e tentava me fazer não desmaiar.

Eu estava loira.

Não, eu estava grisalha.

Meu cabelo estava mais loiro que o da Rosalie. Rosalie CABELOS-PERFEITAMENTE-LOIROS, ROSALIE!!

-"ARGH, EMMETT" eu grunhi. Alice olhou para Jasper, e eu comecei a me acalmar, mas ainda sim eu queria matar aquele aprendiz de Catatau mais que tudo na vida. Ele gargalhava.

-"Que isso, Bellinha. O Eddie vai amar seu novo hairstyle" Emmett disse. Mentalmente eu repassava todos os métodos de tortura mais dolorosos que eu conhecia.

-"Vai amar uma ova Emmett. Eu estou parecendo uma albina anêmica".

-"Não, você só está um pouquinho pálida. Mas eu andei pensando..." Emmett fazia uma cara de nerd compenetrado que estava me tirando do sério.

-"Cuidado com isso, Emmett. Pensar, eu digo". Ele me mostrou a língua, e Jasper mandou uma nova onda de tranqüilidade que também estava me irritando.

-"Eu estou curtindo essa de babá, sabe. A gente vai se divertir bastante" Eu arregalei os olhos, na expressão mais chocada que consegui fazer. Se esse era o primeiro dia, imagine o que ele faria amanhã. Um arrepio de mau-agouro desceu pela minha espinha. Eu estava ferrada. Mais eu ia levar o Catatau junto.

-"Se é guerra que você quer..." Eu disse.

- "Que comecem os jogos!!"Disse Emmett.

Emmett subiu as escadas seguido de perto por Rosalie, e eu desabei no sofá, as ondas tranqüilizantes emitidas por Jasper eram quase tão efecientes quanto soníferos tarja preta. Ao menos se Emmett não estivesse por perto para me tirar do sério. Jasper e Alice se encararam.

-"O que a gente fazia antes da Bella?" Perguntou Alice.

-"Sexo". Eu corei, semi adormecida.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Caraca....eu rachei!!_

_Hakuna Matata...é lindo dizer..Hakuna Matata...se vai entender, os seus problemas, vc deve esquecer...isso é viver, é aprender..._

_Eu AMO Rei Leão....Mas eu nunca gostei muito do Catatau..._

_Vcs sabem, o Catatau..aquele urso idiota....VCS TEM QUE CONHECER, EU NÃO SOU TÃO VELHA ASSIM._

_Essa foi pra quebrar a onda de melancolia que havia se abatido sobre mim ontem...Já que eu não tenho um Jasper pra mim!!_

_Reviews...???_

_Kisses_

_Sarah_


	2. O Sagrado Cabelo da Rosalie

**N/A:** _Oi gentessssssssssss,_

_Devo dizer que eu fiquei pululante com as reviews que eu recebi...Tanto que eu já tenho alguns capítulos bolados....e dois deles realmente engraçados!!!_

_Mas eu tenho que dar algum sentido de continuidade, então ainda vai demorar uns três capítulos, mais vai valer a pena, EU JURO!!_

_Eu gostaria de fazer dois agradecimentos especiais:_

_Primeiro à Vampira, que me bajulou tanto que eu não caibo em casa se o meu ego estiver junto...As reviews dela me deixam nas nuvens e de ego mega-inflado!!_

_Segundo à Guta Weasley Cullen, que me emprestou o super-apelido carinhoso pra Bella, além de deixar uma review mega-legal!!_

_E...eu tenho mais uma fic!!!_

_A Vampira me deu uma idéia, que evoluiu muito e vai virar a fic: Tchantchananãaa_

_**Entre Quatro Paredes**__. Como seria a vida dos Cullen entre quatro paredes? Como seriam Emmett e Rosalie entre quatro paredes_... _Muitas risadas, e olhadelas no espelho, com certeza... _

_Aguardem...._

_E vamos ao cap..._

* * *

**_O Sagrado cabelo da Rosalie_**

**_P.S: O cabelo da Rosalie é sagrado para o Emmett. É melhor jogar suas cuecas no rio do que mexer com o cabelo dela._**

**_P.S2: Jogar as cuecas do Emmett no rio._**

**_P.S3: Pesquisar um novo corte de cabelo para a Rosalie._**

Eu acordei, mas continuei de olhos fechados, com medo do que quer que fosse que Emmett tivesse feito. Eu suspirei. Mais um dia da minha interminável e invencível guerra contra Emmett. Meu demônio particular.

Eu abri os olhos devagar, ainda com medo. Tudo estava, aparentemente, no seu lugar, mas não dava para confiar na minha fraca e inútil memória humana.

Nem no projeto de Teddy Bear do Emmett.

Eu comecei a listar os itens, procurando por algo que estivesse faltando, fora do lugar ou ainda que não devesse estar ali. Na dúvida, eu ficaria na cama o dia todo, Alice ou Jasper que viessem me pegar.

Eu tinha babás para que, afinal?

Como tudo estava exatamente no lugar certo, eu comecei a descer da cama lentamente. Emmett não me daria um dia de folga, daria?

Não, ele não daria.

Então eu comecei a caminhar pé-ante-pé em direção ao banheiro, com medo de sequer respirar alto demais. Qualquer coisa que alertasse Emmett da minha presença além da conta deveria ser evitado. Eu estava chegando á metade do caminho quando ouvi Emmett de trás da porta.

Bom dia, Bella! – Eu voltei imediatamente para a cama. Quem sabe o que se passava naquela caixa craniana onde deveria estar o cérebro de uva passa do Emmett? Eu escutei ele rindo, e o barulho dos seus passos descendo as escadas, e um arrepio sinistro percorreu a minha espinha. Saber que Emmett era especialista em me deixar embaraçada era uma coisa (bem ruim, por sinal). Mas pensar que Emmett não me atacaria em guerra declarada era aterrador. Porque, com certeza, ele estava tramando algo que me faria desejar nunca ter nascido.

Eu desci da cama novamente e fui até o banheiro, correndo dessa vez. Eu atirei minhas roupas no chão e tomei um banho razoavelmente curto, com medo que Emmett puzesse tinta na água ou me matasse escaldada. Mas nada aconteceu. E eu estava ficando ainda mais desesperada.

Eu fechei o chuveiro e saí do Box enrolada em uma toalha. Quando eu olhei para o chão, procurando minhas roupas, elas não estavam mais lá. Eu rolei os olhos e abri a porta para escolher algo na minha mala, mas ela também havia desaparecido. Sob a cama havia apenas um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã. Eu teria saído e espancado Emmett até a morte se eu não estivesse tão corada.

Ou nua.

Ou houvesse alguma possibilidade de o cadáver não ser eu.

-ARGH! – Eu estava totalmente enfurecida. Mas alguém bateu na porta e entrou sem que eu sequer abrisse a boca. Eu nunca pensei que o rosto de fada da Alice pudesse ser tão amedrontador, mas eu preferia ver uma corja de vampiros do mau do que o que eu vi.

Alice entrou no quarto com um sorriso imenso estampado naquela cara de fada anã do mal ( do tipo que faria o esqueleto preferir tomar chá com o He – Man do que encará-la), mas eu notei que os seus braços estavam cheios de fitas e babados. Meu estomago despencou e eu pensei que fosse desmaiar.

Se Emmett queria tanto me ver morta, porque não convidou James ou Vitória para o chá?

Ou o esqueleto?

- Alice... – Minha voz quase não saiu.

- Bom dia, Bella! Não se preocupe, Emmett já me disse tudo.- Ela sorriu docemente, mas aquela cara malígna de anã de jardim não saía da minha cabeça. Meu estomago deu um giro de 360. Emmett não podia esperar meu café da manhã? - ARGH

- Ele já...disse? – Eu repeti, com medo do que ele havia dito.

- Sim, ele me disse que você acordou com vontade de experimentar roupas novas e...

É, todos os meus maus-pressentimentos estavam certos. Eu adorava Alice, e ela sempre me deixava realmente bonita ( o que era um feito e tanto). Mas laços e frufrus não eram para mim, e sempre me deixavam mais desajeitada que o normal. Eu tinha razão em estar desesperada. Eu me sentei na cama e permaneci tão imóvel quanto era possível para um humano, enquanto Alice tentava me transformar na Barbie Malibu ( se bem que o cabelo eu já tinha).

Eu desconectei minha mente do que quer que fosse que Alice estava fazendo e me concentrei em acabar com o Emmett – sem super-poderes vampirescos.

---------

- Pode olhar, Bella – Alice disse tirando as mãos dos meus olhos. Eu os mantive fechados

- Vamos, Bella, olhe! – Ela disse, quando notou que eu não abria os olhos. Nada do que eu pudesse fazer teria me preparado para _aquilo. _Nem mesmo a minha preparação psicológica era suficiente contra todos os laços e babados.

- Ahn....Obrigada, Alice. – Eu estava bonita, era inegável. Mas com certeza eu teria mais uma experiência de quase-morte quando tentasse descer as escadas dos Cullen com os sapatos que Alice escolhera. Eu sorri para ela, agradecida.

- De nada. Eu ia te convidar pra ir ao shopping, mas já vi que você não vai aceitar. Mas sempre que precisar é só pedir! – Ela disse enquanto saia do quarto sorridente. Eu me olhei no espelho de novo.

Fitas no cabelo e blusa.

Saia comprida de babados.

Sapatos de salto.

É eu estava morta.

Eu sorri quando pensei no meu novo plano.

- Emmett vai me invejar quando eu estiver morta. - Eu disse em voz alta, enquanto me preparava para várias fraturas expostas.

--------

Eu estava sentada no sofá, ao lado de Jasper e Alice, assistindo a um filme cujo nome eu não lembrava. Emmett havia ido buscar os Yearbook´s deles, e eu estava esperando por Rosalie. Alice se levantou e sorriu para Jasper.

- Emmett precisa de ajuda. Eu volto logo. – Jasper apenas sorriu, e eu acenei afirmativamente, enquanto Alice colocava o telefone que sequer tocara no ouvido e murmurava um " Já estou indo Emmett" antes de desaparecer.

Eu olhei para Jasper, e ele sorriu para mim.

- Ele está te tirando do sério, não está? – Ele perguntou, e eu corei, mordendo o lábio. Ele gargalhou.

- Tudo bem. Ninguém melhor do que eu pra saber o que a Alice faz com um guarda-roupas. Eu guardo segredo.

- Está tão ruim assim para você? – Eu perguntei. Ser tão sensível as emoções dos outros como ele era deveria ser horrível.

- Você está me deixando com depressão. – Nós dois sorrimos

- Desculpe.

- Só se me disser o que planeja. – Ele sorriu. Eu ia contar, quando vi Rosalie no corredor pela visão periférica. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e sorri para Jasper, pondo meu plano em ação.

- Foi o que eu ouvi o Emmett dizer. Quero dizer, a Rosalie é perfeita, mas é a opinião dele! – Eu sussurrei, fingindo estar fofocando. Jasper mudou sua expressão de desconfiado para um sorriso, me avisando que havia entendido. Rosalie estava sentada ao meu lado em meio milésimo de segundo.

- O que Emmett disse, Bella? – Rosalie estava tão ansiosa que eu quase senti pena dela.

Não, mentira. Eu não senti pena dela.

- Ahn, Rose... – Jasper tentou dizer, mas ela lhe lançou um olhar assassino que faria Aro Volturi se esconder na casinha de cachorro choramingando. Eu queria ser como ela quando eu crescesse e virasse uma vampira.

- Bella – ela repetiu, olhando para mim.

- Ahn, eu jurei que não contaria, Rosalie... – eu comecei, mas ela apenas sorriu.

- Eu juro que ele nunca vai sonhar que foi você quem me contou – Ela disse, ansiosa.

Era claro que ele saberia que fui eu. Eu sorri.

- Você não vai ficar brava? – Eu mordi o lábio, fingindo estar pensando. Minha convivência com Edward estava me tornando uma boa atriz. Quem sabe um Oscar? Rosalie beijou os dedos cruzados, em sinal de juramento.

- Eu ouvi Emmett e Edward conversando sem querer. Emmett disse que...ele tem uma espécie de fantasia, e ele queria te ver ruiva. – Eu corei à mensão da palavra fantasia, o que deu credibilidade à história. Rosalie ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, meditando. Jasper sorriu para mim.

- Eu acho que o Em ficou com medo de te pedir para pintar o cabelo, porque ele sabe o quanto isso é importante para você, Rose. – Ele disse. Rosalie sorriu animadamente.

- Eu posso fazer uma surpresa, não posso?

- Eu acho que ele ia adorar! – Na minha mente, eu estava fazendo a dança da vitória.

- Tchau. – Rosalie disse, desaparecendo apressadamente. Eu estava curtindo a dança mental. Jasper começou a gargalhar.

- Que foi? – Eu disse

- Bem melhor agora! – Nós dois rimos. Eu queria só ver a cara do Emmett.

-------

Jasper e eu estávamos na cozinha. Ele estava me ajudando a procurar algo para comer quando Rosalie chegou.

- Então? – Ela disse, sorrindo. Eu olhei para ela de queixo caído. Ela estava maravilhosa. Não que A Rosalie pudesse ficar menos linda. Mas ela estava um pouco...vermelha de mais.

- Linda, Rosalie! – Ela sorriu para mim, olhando depois para Jasper. Ele sorriu para mim antes de responder.

- Eu acho que ficou ainda melhor do que antes. – O sorriso de Rosalie aumentou, e nós nos olhamos quando Alice e Emmett também entraram na cozinha. Emmett parou imediatamente, de queixo caído e expressão descrente no rosto. Se vampiros pudessem chorar, eu tinha certeza de que ele estaria chorando. Emmett tinha uma espécie de idolatria pelo cabelo da Rosalie. Mais do que pela própria Rosalie.

- Rose, querida... – Ele disse, dando um celinho nela. – O que...aconteceu com o seu cabelo?

Eu apertei as unhas na palma da mão para não rir.

- Você não gostou, querido? – Que todas as entidades superiores vampirescas me impedissem de usar esse tom meloso quando eu me casasse com Edward. Mas Rosalie estava visivelmente alterada. Era a minha deixa para intervir.

- Ah, Emmett, desculpe...É que eu sabia da sua fantasia por ruivas e acabei contando! Eu fiz uma cara de coitada digna de um Globo de ouro ou qualquer coisa assim. Rosalie me olhou com pena, antes de lançar outro olhar assassino para Emmett. Jasper havia se abaixado, fingindo procurar algo, mas eu sabia que ele estava escondido, rindo.

- É claro que eu gostei, querida. – Ele disse, enquanto a abraçava – Vermelho é uma cor tão...viva!

O olhar que ele me lançou fez meu sangue congelar nas veias. Eu IA me arrepender de ter mexido com o cabelo da Rosalie. Não que eu estivesse preocupada com isso agora.

Rosalie se afastou dele e o encarou. Emmett engoliu em seco. Eu amaria Rosalie pelo resto da vida por isso.

- Não você não gostou. Pode ir contando o que há de errado Memé! – Dessa eu tive que rir. Eu tentei segurar, mais não deu. Memé....ECA.

**Nota mental:** Acender várias velas para as entidades superiores vampirescas. Talvez um veado em sacrifício também ajude – se eles forem vegetarianos.

- É que, bem, ficou lindo querida.... Mas eu prefiro seu cabelo da cor natural. Eu achei que gostaria mais assim, mas estava enganado e...

- Ah, que desfeita, Emmett. Eu sei que não tenho nada a ver, mas a Rosalie ficou deslumbrante desse jeito. – Memé estava tão bravo que eu quase podia ver fumaça saindo das suas orelhas. Eu repeti a dança da vitória em minha mente. Emmett não era tão assustador assim com aquele apelido.

- Obrigada, Bella – Rosalie disse, saindo da cozinha – Ao menos alguém sabe apreciar!

Eu encarava Jasper e Alice, enquanto Emmett saia atrás de Rosalie.

- Rose, querida, me escute...

- Eu não quero saber, Emmett Cullen. Você vai dormir no sofá pela próxima década!! – A voz de Rosalie veio de longe, mais ainda clara o suficiente para que eu ouvisse.

Eu terminei fazendo uma tigela de cereal para mim e me sentando a mesa com Jasper e Alice. Eu mais gargalhava do que comia meu cereal com gostinho de urso tostado.

Emmett apareceu na minha frente com um olhar aterrorizador para alguém de apelido Memé.

- Sua...Sua...sua...Omelete Oxigenada!! (créditos e agradecimentos do Emmett à Guta Weasley Cullen pela ofensa à Bella)

- Emmett, comer olhando pra sua cara me dá indigestão! – Eu disse, e logo comecei a rir.

- Você...você vai ver! – Ele disse, rugindo de forma ameaçadora. Emmett tinha dificuldades para se expressar de forma coerente em frases com mais de três palavras. Principalmente quando estava nervoso. Ou triste. Ou feliz...

- Calma, Emmett. Você não pode dormir, então qual o problema? – Eu disse de forma inocente.

- Você não entende. Não é ficar sem sexo o problema. – eu corei á mensão da palavra sexo – O problema é o que você fez com o cabelo da Rosalie! O cabelo dela é perfeito e você fez...aquilo! – Ele disse, visivelmente alterado. Eu não sabia que o cabelo da Rosalie era tão importante. Da próxima vez, eu podia fazê-la cortá-lo. Eu sorri comigo mesma.

- Chega de drama, Emmett. A Rose ficou realmente bonita. – Eu disse, séria.

Emmett rugiu novamente e saiu da cozinha. Eu continuei sorrindo, aproveitando minha vitória eminente enquanto podia. Emmett já tinha a vantagem de não dormir...Se a Rosalie o deixasse sem "aquilo", ele teria ainda mais tempo livre .

E mau-humor de sobra.

- Ops... – Eu disse. Jasper olhou para mim, visivelmente segurando uma risada.

- Que foi, Bella? – Alice disse. Ela também estava rindo.

- Acho que eu atirei no meu próprio pé! – Eu disse. Eles se entreolharam antes de gargalhar. Ótimo, eu era o entretenimento dos Cullen!

- Sério, o que nós fazíamos antes da Bella? - Jasper perguntou enquanto ria.

- Éramos piada do Emmett! – Alice respondeu.

- Ah, que bom...virei atração principal do circo dos Cullen! – Eu disse, levantando e indo assistir tv. Eu não pude evitar rir enquanto ouvia Alice e Jasper me seguindo.

* * *

**N/A2:** _Caraca....a Bells tah perdida com a revanche do Emmett!!_

_Ele é muito mau...e aquele apelido....Burr_

_Quase fiz xixi na calça!!_

_Vários caps vindo ai...acho que vai dar pra att duas vezes essa semana ainda..._

_Mas eu preciso de reviewzinhas pra ficar feliz!!!_

_É, eu to carente._

_E indo pro shopping assistir Twilight!!_

_Bjinhuzz apressados,_

_**Sarah Mackenzie**_


	3. No Castelo de Drácula

_**N/A:** Eu sei que o tamanho do capítulo não compensa, mas eu acabei de ter essa idéia e achei que dava uma boa **rapidinha**...._

_Só pra vcs terem certeza de que eu continuo viva. _

* * *

**_No Castelo de Drácula_**

Eu sabia que estava sonhando. Primeiro porque tinha aquela névoa estranha envolvendo meus olhos e embaçando minha visão. Segundo porque eu estava dançando com Edward, e estava dançando BEM. Terceiro, porque o Conde Drácula estava me " encarando", então tinha que ser um sonho.

Também tinha o fato de eu ser uma vampira. Eu estava curtindo esse sonho. Era o aniversário de mil e trinda e dois anos de Drácula e a festa era exatamente o que eu esperaria: crânios empilhados e velas negras espalhadas por todo lado. Edward e eu estávamos dançando tango, e eu senti sua mão gelada subindo pela minha perna. Isso não me incomodou no começo, mas eu comecei a perceber que estava acordando e fiquei irritada.

Eu, definitivamente, não queria acordar.

Eu abri os olhos e dei de cara com Drácula, de capa negra e dentes afiados. Uma parte analítica da minha mente me disse que isso era impossível, uma vez que eu estava acordada, mas essa parte estava com muito sono. Eu gemi, só então percebendo que Jasper e Alice também estavam no quarto, e rolei para o lado na cama, grogue.

- Deixa eu voltar pro meu sonho, Drácula! – minha voz estava empastada e nem eu entendi o que eu disse. Já estava quase dormindo de novo quando ouvi a risada de Alice e Jasper.

- Não teve graça! – eu sabia que conhecia essa voz, e me virei, muito a contragosto, para ver quem era.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – No meu susto, engatinhei pela cama e caí de bunda no chão. Emmett estava parado ao lado de minha cama, com uma máscara na mão. Meu cérebro estava lendo demais, o raciocínio prejudicado pelo sono, então não consegui entender do que Jasper estava rindo tanto.

Emmett me lançou um olhar de ódio mortal, depois fez beicinho e saiu resmungando do quarto:

- Eu não sou tão feio. Na verdade, não sou nada feio...

Eu voltei para cama, lançando um olhar confuso e indagador para Alice. Aquilo pareceu diverti-la mais, e eu só não fiquei irritada porque queria voltar a dormir. Jasper e Alice foram saindo do quarto e eu me deitei, mas pude ouvir o tom risonho na voz de Jasper:

- Acho que nós vamos ter que comprar um gatinho quando a Bella for embora!

Ótimo – agora eu era animal de estimação!

* * *

**N/A:** Merece reviews????

Please, diz que sim!!!! Eu recebo anônimas tbm, então não tem motivo pra não deixar!!!

Bjinhuzz,

**Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tudo bem..._**

**_Cinco mil anos depois cá estou, com cara de Ursinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança..._**

**_Please, não fiquem bravas.._**

* * *

_O Poder "Secreto" de Jasper_

Eu acordei e dei uma boa espreguiçada antes de sequer abrir os olhos. Eu tinha medo do que Emmett podia ter aprontado agora, e estava absolutamente cansada por dormir de sobreaviso todas as noites e pular assustada da cama antes mesmo de acordar todas as manhãs.

Emmett estava acabando comigo.

Eu sabia que a essa hora Emmett já estava ciente de que eu estava acordada. Mesmo assim, fiquei ainda uns cinco minutos inteiros, deitada e em paz, até que me arrisquei a abrir um pouco os olhos.

-AHHH! – Gritei desesperadamente enquanto me sacudia na cama, até que me dei conta de que era só a cara feia de Emmett a meu lado e, pior ainda, não havia nenhuma super armadilha, ou nada que pudesse me danificar por perto. Ele devia estar aprontando algo grande.

-Que foi, Bella? – Alice entrou no meu quarto, olhando de esguelha para Emmett.

-Esse... ele enfia essa cara feia na minha frente antes de eu acordar. Sinceramente, como a Rosalie agüenta?

-A Rose não acorda, Bella. É assim que ela agüenta!

-Há há – Emmett parecia entediado, enquanto Alice saia do quarto e me largava à minha própria sorte. – Brincadeiras à parte, eu trago notícias do Edward feio-e-sem-graça Cullen. Você deveria me agradecer!

Eu me endireitei na cama ao ouvir o nome de Edward.

-Edward não é sem-graça – tentei defendê-lo. –Que novidades?

-Eu quero fazer um trato com você.

Emmett disse isso com a melhor cara de Ursinhos Carinhosos que ele tinha- e eu não acreditava na inocência dele. Na verdade, os ursinhos carinhosos não eram nada inocentes – eram todos máquinas do mal vestidos com cores de bebê.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- Uma trégua. – ele disse.

Eu ri.

Eu ri muito. E depois gargalhei. Quando eu finalmente parei de chorar do meu acesso histérico de crise de riso, limpei as lágrimas e tentei falar:

-Você já está pedindo arrego? E olha que a guerra é contra mim, a _humana_ mais desengonçada que você conhece.

Ele me encarava, sério, enquanto eu tinha outra crise de riso.

Não se fazem mais vampiros como antigamente.

-Se você não quer novidades do Eddie...

Fiquei séria e congelei instantaneamente, enquanto ele fingia sair do quarto.

-Tudo bem... tudo bem, ô projeto de Fofão...

Emmett parou e se virou para mim com um sorriso triunfante. Eu odeio quando ele sorri. Sério, quando o vejo parado no meu quarto e sorrindo desse jeito, não sei como pude ter medo de assassinos e psicopatas um dia.

-Edward me ligou a algumas horas para avisar que vai passar aqui por perto e quer vir te ver... – de repente, a expressão dele ficou pensativa, depois desconfiada – O que você fez com ele? O enfeitiçou?

Era uma acusação. Respondi, sem reprimir o tédio profundo:

-É, eu joguei um feitiço nele.

-Eu sabia! –o tom entusiasmado dele era um assombro. – Com a varinha do Harry Potter?

-É Emmett, eu roubei a varinha do Harry Potter só para isso...

Eu estava perdendo a paciência.

-Rá! Eu sempre soube que você não era _normal_. Que você era muito..._diferente._

Revirei os olhos. – Só continua Emmett.

-Então eu pensei...

-Uh! – ele me lançou um olhar reprovador quando o interrompi.

-A Rose está com aquele cabelo de tomate atômico, e você virou essa omelete oxigenada...

-Como se a culpa fosse minha!

-...Além disso, eu estou dormindo no sofá, o que não é nada agradável...

-Você não dorme, Emmett.

Dessa vez ele decidiu ser interrompido.

-Tudo bem, eu estou sem sexo, e isso está me deixando louco! Então eu pensei que se você fosse falar com a Rose e a fizesse tirar aquele vermelho-fogo-do-inferno que até dói o olho de ver...

-Não enrola, Emmett.

-...eu podia fazer algo em troca.

-Tipo o que? – Eu tinha preguiça de seguir as linhas tortuosas do raciocínio alquebrado de Emmett.

-Tipo o Edward esquecer o celibato e transar com você.

Eu fiquei vermelha na hora, mas decidi ignorar. Ele havia prendido minha atenção.

-Como?

-Primeiro, preciso que você prometa...

-Prometo! – Gritei

-Nós vamos fazer o seguinte...

Quando Rosalie e eu chegamos do salão com as respectivas cores no cabelo, loira e morena, Edward já estava na casa dos Cullen. Apesar de estarmos separados a algum tempinho, ele percebeu.

-Bella, o que houve com o seu cabelo?

-Hum?

-Seu cabelo...o que houve?

-ÃAa...usei o xampoo errado, por engano.

Notei que ele me olhava de esguelha de tempos em tempos, mas não fez nenhum outro comentário.

Depois de beijá-lo – ou tentar beijá-lo – ininterruptamente, durante duas horas; e de tentar tirar dele qualquer informação sobre o que ele estava fazendo, e ter falho miseravelmente, Emmett chamou Jasper e Edward para jogar um videogame com números demais no nome para ser pronunciável. A menos que você fosse o Emmett.

Essa era minha deixa.

Eu convoquei Alice e Rosalie para uma troca inesperada de roupas, já que os vampiros da casa estavam muito ocupados. Não foi muito difícil. Rosalie insistiu em uma sessão de Beleza completa, e assim terminamos as três impecavelmente vestidas.

Deu trabalho, mas coagi Alice a vestir uma roupa que, segundo Emmett, deixava Jasper fora de si. Rosalie colocou um vestido vermelho que fez com que eu me sentisse um pastel de feira amanhecido, e eu coloquei um vestido azul. Eu sabia que só o vestido curto – ou, antes dele, a cor azul – seriam o suficiente para Edward, mas deixei que as duas enrolassem meu cabelo num penteado próximo da década de 20 e até me maquiei.

Meu estômago afundou quando percebi que estava na hora.

Nós três descemos e nos posicionamos estrategicamente entre a sala e a cozinha, de modo que eu podia vê-los. Inventei um modelo qualquer de vestido que eu havia visto e queria _muito_ usar um igual na minha formatura, de forma que eu ia explicando os mil e um detalhes e Rosalie e Alice tentavam- em vão- desenhá-lo. Como as duas estavam de lado, quase de costas para o sofá onde os vampiros estavam, me sentei na mesa para poder observá-los.

A princípio, os três estavam concentrados demais para prestar atenção em nós. Mas, quando um calor que não tinha nada a ver com a temperatura ambiente começou a irradiar do meu baixo ventre, olhei para Jasper só para vê-lo com o olhar maníaco vidrado no vestido de marinheiro de Alice – as mãos esquecidas do videogame e a boca aberta.

Rosalie e Emmett não estavam mais na sala quando me lembrei de procurá-los. Alice e Jasper se encaravam de uma forma que fazia com que eu me sentisse inocente demais, e os olhos de Edward iam do decote do vestido até meu cabelo; ele não ousava arriscar mais. A tensão sexual era tanta, que se estivéssemos em um desenho animado, poderia segurar um palito de fósforo entre os dedos que ele se acenderia sozinho.

Então aconteceu. Edward se levantou do sofá e apareceu na minha frente. Sua expressão era um misto de determinação e desejo ardente. Eu comecei a ofegar descontroladamente antes mesmo que ele me tocasse.

Mas quando ele se aproximou, uma mão desmanchando fortemente os cachos em meu cabelo enquanto a outra me puxava pela coxa até que eu estivesse encaixada em seu quadril; eu o ataquei com fúria.

Ele me beijou com desespero e volúpia, e eu agradeci a Jasper por esse momento de irracionalidade – Edward jamais se comportaria dessa forma se suas faculdades mentais estivessem intactas.

Ele me apertava contra si quase com rudeza, sua força quase me machucando. Mas era incrivelmente bom, e eu me dei conta de que precisava dessa violência gerada pela luxúria. Enlacei as pernas em torno dele, e só percebi que nos locomovemos quando fui atirada sem gentileza – e sem vestido – em sua cama enorme.

Eu sorri, enquanto um vampiro sedento avançava em minha direção.

**Nota:** _De agora em diante eu teria Jasper mais perto de mim. Esse "novo" super poder dele era algo que eu queria explorar com alguma regularidade_.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu sei...terminei a fic no melhor...

Mas eu não estava segura o suficiente para fazer uma Lemmon, principalmente porque essa fic era para ser só engraçada. Mas a minha mente não- tão- inocente assim sempre dá um jeito...

Enfim, sweeties, digam se vocês querem Lemmons ou não. O próximo capítulo está pronto, mas dependendo do que eu encontrar nas reviews posso fazer um chapter-lemmon antes dele.

Kisses,

**Angelique**.


End file.
